


Fate

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Cemetery, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drabble, F/M, Reunions, Vampire Hunters, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fate brings The slayer back to the man she left three years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic add me here and we can talk about it or you know just talk anyway
> 
>  
> 
> [wendydarlingfics](http://wendydarlingfics.tumblr.com/)

Klaus frowned as he sat in his house in Mystic Falls. Rebekah had left town. The last of his family to leave him. Looking at the picture on his table he sighed and picked it up. The girl in the picture had also left him. She had decided that their fates would never allow them to be together. She was after all a slayer and he a vampire. A monster.

Putting the picture down he stood up and walked outside to the porch. His life had fallen apart since Buffy left him. Ah just thinking of her name made him sad. "Buffy," he said whispering her name as if someone could hear. No one could hear him say her name because no one cared enough to be around him anymore. He had let himself become the monster he thought he was.

Looking up when he heard footsteps he raised an eyebrow. Walking off his porch he walked towards the footsteps and stopped when he saw Stefan, "And what do I owe the pleasure of seeing a Salvatore brother?" Klaus asked sarcastically.

Stefan rolled his eyes as he looked at Klaus. He didn't want to be here but he figured someone should tell Klaus about the new development with the founder's council. The fact that since Alaric's death they had brought in a new hunter. A slayer actually. "I came by to tell of you the founder council's newest decision since Alaric's death," Stefan said as he crossed his arms. "I didn't want to come but for some reason I guess I feel obligated to you," he sighed. He had always felt obligated to Klaus after their time together. He would never admit it but Klaus was like his brother, even if he was a monster.

Klaus chuckled as he listened to the younger Salvatore speak. "Why would I care what they decide?" Klaus asked as he searched Stefan's face. He might not have cared but he knew Stefan cared enough to tell him. "Maybe it is you who cares?" Klaus asked as he walked closer to Stefan and shrugged a small smirk playing on his lips. "Better not care too much, it may keep you from killing me."

Stefan huffed as he listened to Klaus sarcastically ramble, "Trust me Klaus, I don't care," he lied as he uncrossed his arms. "You may not care what the council decides but I do," he said as he locked eyes with the vampire across from him. "The council has called in another hunter," he said nonchalantly. He had already met the slayer. She had almost staked him in the cemetery but luckily for him Elena had helped him escape. "A slayer at that."

Klaus who had been half listening to Stefan felt his attitude change when he said it was a slayer that had been called in, "A slayer?" he asked wanting to make sure he heard his friend right. He had just been thinking of a slayer and now a slayer was in Mystic Falls. "And who is this slayer?" he asked as he did air quotes with his finger when he spoke.

Stefan chuckled at Klaus's air quotes, "Her name is Buffy," he said as he shrugged and looked at Klaus. "She has one hell of a right hook and she almost killed me in the cemetery last night," he said as he grimaced. "Elena saved me by creating a distraction," he said glad to at least have one more vampire on their side.

Klaus was sure he paled when he heard the name of the slayer. This had to be a sick joke. Shaking his head he ran off. If Stefan had blinked he would have missed him.

Arriving at the cemetery he stood next to a tombstone and crossed his arms. Seeing the blonde slayer walking around the graves he knew now this was no sick joke. Buffy, his Buffy was in Mystic Falls. Smirking he walked over to her and tapped her lightly on the shoulders.

Feeling someone tap her on the shoulder's Buffy held her stake in her hand tight. Turning fast she raised the stake as if to impale her would be attacker. Freezing in place when she saw who had tapped her on the shoulder she was unable to speak as she came face to face with the vampire who she had left three years ago. "K..Klaus?" she asked wanting to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Ever since leaving him all she had were her dreams of him.

"In the flesh," Klaus smirked some more as he looked the blonde over. "I missed you," he said pulling her into a hug. If anyone he knew saw him now they would see the side he kept hidden. The side that only Buffy and his sister ever got to see. The man who was no monster.


End file.
